Clue-Less Redo
by BeaTVLover
Summary: What if instead of chickening out, Gordo kissed Lizzie in Clue-Less. When he runs away and she follows him to his house, things may get a little steamy. Requested by SummerIsBoring.


**Gordo's P.O.V**

I was being a jerk to Lizzie, but I did feel bad. I just wanted to get her to notice me. I started liking her more than a friend, a little while ago, and she told me to follow my heart. Well, as the school advice columnist, and she didn't know it was me. But she did, and my heart says GET HER TO NOTICE ME! So, being nice and sweet is how I always am, so that wouldn't get her attention. My heart told me, have a different attitude and maybe she'll notice the change. I really hope it's working. Right now, we were on the front porch talking, and I was going to ask her out. Yeah, I was nervous, and her being so pretty defiantly didn't help.

"Gordo? Gordo? Are you listening to me?" Lizzie asked me, waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Yeah. Of course. It's not like I was just thinking about how to ask you a very important question." Realizing what I just said I hit myself in the face, and looked up. Yep, she knew. Well it was obvious.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" she asked worried. Oh why does she have to sound like that? It hurts. Since she was worried, it got me more worried. So I did the only thing I could think of. I pressed my lips against her. When I pulled back, I realized, this could ruin our friendship, so I just ran off her porch and planned on going back home.

**Lizzie's P.O.V**

Wait, what just happened? Gordo kisses me, and then runs as fast can. Knowing Gordo he would just go home and pretend to be sick for the last days of school and ignore me during the summer. I knew that my dad would complain that I missed something, but I needed to talk with Gordo. When I got to his house, his parents' cars weren't there, so if it was just him, he wouldn't ever come to the door. I started to climb a tree next to his window. As I got to the top, I saw Gordo taking his shirt off. I'm pretty sure he was going to take his pants off, but I knocked on the window because even though I'm in love with him, and would do anything for him, I didn't want to see that. He turned around and saw me sitting on the branch and his face suddenly turned nervous. He opened the window, letting me in.

"Hey Lizzie. What are you doing here?" he asked. I didn't know exactly why I was there, so I just kissed him. He sunk into the kiss and he picked me up, not breaking the kiss. Now like I said before, not ready for too much, but I never said I wasn't ready for anything. I know Gordo isn't ready for too much either because I know him more than anyone, and he made it seem like he wanted to wait till he was around 20. But hey, kissing isn't bad.

After finally needing air, our lips separated, only for his to end up on my neck. I might have moaned once or twice.

"Lizzie. We can't let my parents hear you. They kill us. Doesn't help that I'm shirtless. Do you what, I'm actually gonna put a shirt on." He said. Must not his parents left, and he better not put a shirt on.

"One, your parents left. Remember, you told me they started working nights. And two, you put a shirt on, I'm leaving." I said smirking staring at his chest.

"Alright. Just one question, will you go out with me?" he asked me hopeful. He was sitting up, so I pulled him back down so he was lying down with me again, and our make-out session started up again.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked. I just rolled my eyes and kissed him.

**A/N I hope you guys like it especially SummerIsBoring who requested it. if you want me to do a story, then PM me, review, tell me on twitter BeaTVLover36_2, or on instagram at tiffr5family. I know my name was R5lover32, but I wanted to change it, like my fan fiction account name. deal with it people. also if you ever just want to chat, or need someone to listen to you, I will no matter what. it doesn't matter if you just need to complain and get it off your chest, I'm right here.**

**Next, I want to talk to people who have twitters. If you don't have twitter you can still read, it's not a crime, but you can't really do this. And if you don't know who the band R5 is or the show Austin & Ally on Disney, then I don't know what to tell you, but anyways to the point. There are 2 people on twitter. One has 2 accounts, Bea Lynch. She makes YouTube and is super nice. I've met her before and she was the sweetest person I've ever met. Her names on twitter are BeaLynchR5 and TheRealBeaTV. Follow her, please! Then there's another person. She's so nice. I sent her one nice tweet, and she told the R5family (that's what R5 calls their fan incase you didn't know) to follow me. It totally made my day. Her name is SHAJIA2, so follow. these are mandatory. If you don't, I will come find you and kill you. Well enough said there. BYE! **


End file.
